


Little ball of friendly fluff

by Yuurei



Series: Bad Fluffy Art [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei
Summary: Just a little art for Only_1_Truth from Eye of Your Storm





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eye of Your Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284153) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 

> I know its a bad drawing but I just thought a Tiny ball of fluffy Mayhem sitting on James was a cute idea.

So there was a little line -- Q was like a soft, fuzzy hamster in a dog kennel -- and well Attack dogs make great babysitters right? And my memo pad on my phone let's you draw so... 

Don't leave me messages saying they're crap pictures I'm well aware they look like a kid's stick figure drawings. I had 5 minutes of fun and you can't take that away from me.


	2. I did a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad art this time with actual acrylics!

Lets see if I remember how to insert images.

Yes that's painted on the plastic cover not the actual canvas. I don't have so many canvases at the moment that I'd like to use one on something I didn't think was going to turn out too well. I think I'll stick to my flowers and other plants those at least I can be said to be decent at.


End file.
